


Something Better

by emma23416



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, joshler - Freeform, sleepy!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma23416/pseuds/emma23416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets really tired after so many shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Better

Tyler is exhausted. Josh can tell by how quiet he is and the way he holds his head like it's aching. But he also just knows. After so many shows, Tyler gets drained physically and emotionally. For three nights in a row he's had to face his demons in front of the crowd, and he's almost been reduced to tears each time. It's late, and they will have to get on a flight tomorrow morning, so neither of them will have much time to sleep until tomorrow night. Their show tonight went great but it can be hard keeping the energy up with just the two of them. They both fall asleep the first moment they get the chance, and morning comes too soon. Josh's pillow seems to call for him to stay, but that would mean abandoning the plane ride. He knows he can sleep later, so he gets up, silently cursing the comfortable bed. 

He hadn't allowed any extra time for cleaning up or hair styling. An outfit is quickly selected and thrown on, and then Josh walks to Tyler's bed. He sits at the edge, looking down at Tyler's resting face. He gets the urge to smooth Tyler's hair or comfort him in some way, but instead he grasps one of his shoulders to shake it gently. This part is always a bit awkward, but it's always worth the effort when Tyler groans and rolls over onto his belly, digging his face into the pillows. He still wears his clothes from last night's concert. After a few moments he stretches and reaches for whatever is nearby, which of course is Josh perched at the bed's edge. 

"'Morning." Josh has to suppress a laugh when Tyler clings to his torso. "It's time to go," Josh informs. He moves Tyler's arms so he can stand up. 

"Hmmkay," Tyler breathes. He swings his feet over the side of the bed and stands up, then pulls on shoes and follows Josh straight out the door. Tyler isn't completely lucid by the time they reach their vehicle, and he naps during the ride. The sun has just risen, so the light isn't very harsh yet. 

When they reach the airport Josh carries their stuff, which isn't very much to begin with, just two carry-on bags. Tyler is awake but quiet as they enter, and then they wait in a line of people. After passing through security is another boring wait, but this time they sit in chairs. Josh offers Tyler a granola bar as breakfast. Tyler accepts it and shamelessly leans on Josh's shoulder while he eats. Josh wonders what they must look like to other people, probably a mess, with bedheads and falling asleep in chairs, mindlessly chewing on granola bars, but then it's nothing unusual to see at an airport. Eventually a lady calls their flight number, and they join another line. 

They file onto the airplane, and Josh sees that the staff has set out tiny blankets on the seats for those who want to sleep. Josh gives his to Tyler sitting next to him. 

"Thanks," Tyler mumbles. He spreads it over his lap and uses Josh's shoulder as a pillow again. Josh watches him get comfortable, and he knows he's just as tired as Tyler. He's never been good at sleeping on planes but he tries anyway. About an hour later Josh assumes Tyler fell asleep, but he still can't sleep. He pulls out his phone but doesn't know what to do without Internet connection. He starts playing a game which occupies him for a few minutes, until he notices Tyler looking over at the screen. 

"I thought you were sleeping." Josh says, forgetting about his game. 

"No. I tried." Tyler replies, and he looks up as if to ask why Josh stopped playing. He had been simply watching the letters swimming across the phone, and Josh tapping on them... It was mesmerizing. 

"We still have a couple hours... Do you want to do anything?" Josh asks. 

"Kind of hungry," Tyler mentions quietly, "but..."

Josh can barely hear him now. "But what?"

"Crappy food." 

Josh laughs at that, because it's true. There's never anything fresh on an airplane. At that moment a movie begins playing on the screens above the aisles. Tyler attempts to lay on Josh's shoulder as he had been to watch the movie. He frowns and adjusts so his head is in his hands. Then he moves again, tugging Josh toward him by the arm. He finally settles in the crook of Josh's neck. Josh can't blame him; it's very hard to feel comfortable, and thankfully they don't have a long flight. Tyler's hair tickles his neck, and Josh can't think of it any other way than cute. Adorable. Even if Tyler is grumpy and tired, at least he'll sleep anywhere. No better place than on top of Josh. 

Except sleeping does not take place. Flying through space makes Josh's stomach feel unsettled, and he knows Tyler feels the same. The movie is entertaining enough-- Captain America jumping around, throwing shields. Josh wishes Tyler could sleep, though, because Tyler needs it. He reaches for Ty's hand next to his and smoothes over it with his thumb absentmindedly. Tyler hums into his neck, and Josh knows he must be so close to falling asleep but can't get there. He tilts his head to use Tyler as a pillow so that they lean on each other, and he closes his eyes. He stays there, listening to the engine whirr but fully conscious. He hears the movie ending-- he's seen it before and knows how it ends. He hears the pilot over the speakers telling everyone to buckle up, and Josh still has his seat belt on. They descend slowly in the landing until they reach the ground. Josh wonders if Tyler has managed to sleep through all this. As the plane stops Tyler pops his head up and looks around at the passengers getting up. 

"Did you sleep well?" Josh asks. 

"Oh, I didn't sleep."

"Oh." Josh had a feeling that might happen. "Let's get to the room, then it'll be easier." He stands and grabs their bags from above them, then offers Tyler a hand to get up. Tyler takes it and doesn't let go. He lets Josh lead him where they need to go as they exit the plane and the airport. 

"That's our ride." Josh finds the van and encourages Tyler. "Come on."

Tyler lays down with his head in Josh's lap on the ride to the hotel. Josh wants to sleep too, but it's only a few more minutes until they reach the room. 

Tyler is starting to snore, which means he's finally getting the rest he needs. Josh doesn't want to wake him up. It doesn't seem fair. That's why when the van stops he carries Tyler out with him, and he thanks the driver and the man who comes to help with their bags. Josh is surprised that Tyler sleeps through the walk to the room, and he doesn't wake up until Josh has to fumble with opening the door. 

Tyler looks at him, confused. "Dude," he states. Instead of walking himself, he takes the key card from Josh and swings the door open. Josh smiles, carrying him in to one of the beds and setting him down. He also takes the liberty of pulling the blankets down and spreading them up over Tyler, who smiles at the attention. 

Josh turns off the lights, not bothering to change as he can get cleaned when he wakes up. He crawls into the bed across from Tyler's, happily drowning in pillows. 

"Josh?" Tyler gently calls. 

"Yeah?"

No reply. Josh hears shuffling in the dark room. He assumes it's Tyler, and he's surprised when the bed dips across from him and the blankets tug and shift. Tyler situates himself next to Josh and steals some of the pillows. "...Is this okay?" He whispers. 

"Of course." Josh takes one of the pillows back and replaces it with himself, because Tyler is warm and being close to him is comforting. He feels like he belongs here. And he wants nothing more than for the poor man to get the sleep he deserves. 

"Okay. Thank you," comes Tyler's sweet hushed voice. 

"Goodnight, Tyler."

"'Night," Tyler murmurs before he falls asleep.


End file.
